


Two Happiest Guys in Oslo

by Cardamom21



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardamom21/pseuds/Cardamom21
Summary: Even: Isak Valtersen, will you marry me?Isak: Yes. Call me Isak Bech Næsheim.or marriage proposal





	Two Happiest Guys in Oslo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/gifts).



> I have read all the works of @cuteandtwisted and I love them so much! She is really amazing! I tried to combine the titles of all her works and then wrote a short play to show my love for her <3 <3 <3  
> I know this work may seem far-fetched and may contain many flaws, but I have tried my best. If you have any suggestions, please make comments! Alt er love <3 <3 <3

(Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen were acquaintances, who were not familiar with each other but had actually fallen in love with each other. One day they met at a party.)

Even: You are beautiful in black. But you'll be more beautiful in white.  
(went down on his knee) Isak, will you marry me?  
Isak: I’m having salad now and you are asking me to marry you? **Right in front of my salad**? Are you serious? **You don’t even know me**.  
Even: But I know I'm in love. So are you. I know. **No one loves me like you do**.  
Isak: **I’m not in love**. Please do not act on impulse like a baby.  
Even: **I’m not a baby**. I never act on impulse. I act after careful consideration. I really want to marry you. **Wish you were mine**.  
Isak: You are in an illusory dream. **Wake up**.  
Even: As long as you are in my dream, I will never wake up.  
Isak: Don’t say this again. **This means nothing to me**. I have to leave. My sister is waiting for me outside.  
Even: **Get rid of her**. Just marry me. Why don't you say yes?  
Isak: I just can't. I have to keep moving from place to place due to my job. I can barely settle down in one place.  
Even: I don't care. I want to marry you. **Home is wherever I’m with you**. Just say yes, Isak Bech Næsheim.  
Isak: **That’s not my name** , Even Bech Næsheim. You know my name is Isak Valtersen.  
Even: You will soon be named Isak Bech Næsheim, I hope. Before meeting you, I thought every day was just ordinary. But now I think only **363 days** are ordinary.  
Isak: The other two days?  
Even: Our anniversary and your birthday.  
Isak: Would you please ask again?  
Even: Ask what?  
Isak: You know.  
Even: Sure. **I would do it again**. Isak Valtersen, will you marry me?  
Isak: Yes. Call me Isak Bech Næsheim.


End file.
